Of Magic and Other Stories
by AlexandraO
Summary: This is a collection of mini-sagas, drabbles and one-shots that will feature characters within the Harry Potter Universe primarily revolving around Hermione. Various pairings and genres.
1. Unexpected Miracles (Harry x Hermione)

_A/N: This is a collection of mini-sagas, drabbles, and one-shots that will feature characters within the Harry Potter Universe primarily revolving around Hermione. Each chapter will list the pairing, word count, and a title if there is one._

 _Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work._

* * *

 _Title: Unexpected Miracles_

 _Pairing: Hermione Granger x Harry Potter_

 _Word Count: 100_

 _This was written for the Harmony & Co. (18+) Facebook Group for Mini-Saga Monday._

* * *

Hermione waited with baited breath as she cast the spell that would tell her whether she was pregnant or not. She burst into tears when it glowed purple telling her she was indeed pregnant.

She flung the door to the bathroom open and yelled, "Harry!" She couldn't wait to tell her husband the news. They had been trying for a baby for so long with no luck.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry said, immediately coming to her side. She knew he was expecting the worst — she had been too.

The tears subsiding, she said, "I'm pregnant."

His face was priceless.


	2. The Bet (Hermione x Draco x Harry)

_Title: The Bet_

 _Pairing: Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter_

 _Word Count: 334_

 _This was written for Dramionarry Drabbles in the FB Group, Harmony & Co. (18+)._

* * *

Hermione found herself in the Room of Requirement, face in her hands, and for once, unsure what to do.

She had two men pursuing her and she was tired of the constant bickering. She was sure they both needed to get laid. The sexual tension between the three of them was reaching exponential heights.

A lightbulb then went off in her head and she immediately jumped to her feet and ran out the Room of Requirement in search of the two men.

She found them in the library, sitting across from each other at a table, talking in whispers.

She cleared her throat and slammed her hand down on the table. "Excuse me gentlemen, I need to speak with you both."

Draco and Harry both looked up at her in surprise, but before she could speak, Harry smirked and said, "I'm about to win the bet."

"What was that Harry?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "What is it you wanted to talk with us about?"

"I've decided what I want," she told them. "I refuse to choose between the two of you. So I want the both of you."

"Told you I'd win," Harry said, once more to Draco.

"Win what?" Hermione practically shouted.

"I bet Draco here that you wouldn't be able to choose between us. He thought you would choose just one of us," Harry explained.

"I see," she said, biting her lip. She was stuck between being mad at them for betting on her and ecstatic that they were okay with sharing her.

"And you're both okay with this?"

Draco finally spoke. "More than okay," he murmured. "I wanted the both of you since we came back to Hogwarts this year."

Hermione just smiled and grabbed both their hands, dragging them back to their shared common room. She ignored the confused looks in the corridors at their linked hands. Hermione didn't care. She had been denying herself for so long, waiting until that evening to ravish these two men just wouldn't do.


	3. Set Aside Your Fear (Harry x Hermione)

_Title: Set Aside Your Fear_

 _Pairing: Harry x Hermione_

 _Word Count: 100_

 _This was written for the FB Group, Harmony & Co. (18+) for Mini-Saga Monday. _

* * *

It was a typical Saturday morning; Harry and Hermione cuddled on the couch with cups of coffee in hand.

"I think we should go to church tomorrow," Hermione said nervously biting her lip.

She watched as he jerked his head in her direction, his mouth slightly open.

"Come again?"

"I want to go to church tomorrow," she repeated. "I grew up in church and that stopped once I started at Hogwarts. I think it would be good for us to go."

"To be honest, I am a little nervous about going," Harry admitted.

Hermione smiled. "Set aside your fear, darling."


	4. Out of the Pit (Harry x Hermione)

_Title: Out of the Pit_

 _Pairing: Harry x Hermione_

 _Word Count: 743_

 _This was written for the FB Group, Harmony & Co. (18+) for Flash Fiction Friday. My inspiration was 3AM by Matchbox Twenty. This has mentions of depression, so proceed with caution. _

* * *

Hermione sat by the window watching the rain fall. Most days, she couldn't even make it out of bed, but today she had crawled out from underneath the covers and trudged over to the window seat. She sat there mindlessly, her mind blank. Usually, she would read when it was raining enjoying the sound, but she couldn't even find the energy to pick up a book.

Two months had passed since the end of the Second Wizarding War and many had expected her to take up one of the many offers she received from the Ministry. How could she? She felt numb since the final battle, watching her friends perish before her eyes. The end of the war was supposed to be a time of happiness and rebuilding, but she only felt sad, lonely and scared.

Harry stopped by every single day in the evening, urging her to find some help. At the very least, he made sure she ate something though she was rarely hungry.

He would tuck her into bed and sometimes stay to hold her when she asked. Sleep always came early due to exhaustion, but she always woke up every night at the same time — three in the morning.

Once awake, Hermione found it impossible to fall back asleep. Those nights, she wished that Harry would stay through the night, but she would never ask. She couldn't do that to him.

Darkness came quickly and Hermione reluctantly moved from the window seat and walked into the bathroom. She stared longingly at the shower, knowing she needed one, but knew she didn't have the energy to even lift her arms to wash her hair. She would need help.

Deeming it a lost cause seeing as Harry was her only visitor, she finished up in the bathroom and crawled back underneath her duvet, pulling it up to her chin. She stared mindlessly at the ceiling, the energy to think deeply about anything exhausting.

Hermione heard the floo roar to life and she knew who it was without even having to lift her head. It only allowed Harry access.

"Hermione," she heard Harry whisper. He didn't wait for a response, but instead crouched down at the side of her bed and reached for her hand.

"Hermione," he said again, using his other hand to push back her hair from her face. "I'm worried about you."

"I don't know how to fix this, Harry," she said, her voice cracking, tears tumbling down her cheeks. "It feels like I'm trapped in a deep, dark pit with no inkling of light in my sight."

"Let me help you," Harry begged, squeezing her hand.

"We've both been through so much, Harry. I don't need you to carry my burdens too."

"You'll never be a burden to me, Hermione. Never."

"I'll be okay, Harry. Please go home to Ginny and don't worry about me," Hermione told him, choking up. She desperately wanted him to stay, but what she had said was the truth. She didn't want him to carry any more heavy burdens and right now, she was one.

"Ginny? Is that where you think I've been going?"

Hermione just nodded her head and looked away.

Harry then stood up and kicked off his shoes and crawled underneath the covers, puling her close.

"It's always been you," he whispered, burrowing his face into her neck. "Let me in, Hermione. Let me help you."

Harry shook with emotion and Hermione knew he was crying when she felt his tears drop onto her neck.

"Harry, look at me," Hermione said, pleading with him to raise is head. Harry looked up, his green eyes shining with wetness. He moved to wipe it away, but she caught his hand.

"Stay with me?"

He gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and nodded, letting his head drop once more into the crook of her neck.

She closed her eyes and felt more content than she had in days past. Harry couldn't fix her, but just maybe he was that person that would continuously pull her out of the pit each and every time she fell in.


	5. In the Depths (Hermione x Theo)

_Title: In the Depths_

 _Pairing: Hermione x Theo Nott_

 _Word Count: 1,003_

 _This was written for the FB Group, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble. My prompt was Theo/Dark. With that being said there are mentions of torture, kidnapping, and implied rape. Proceed with caution._

* * *

Hermione screamed as she watched Harry fall in battle deeming Voldemort victorious. The Death Eaters cheered around her, while her friends and comrades were frozen in shock. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to run…and fast knowing she was about to meet a similar fate or worse.

Seeing as Theo Nott was the only one blocking her way to freedom, she took a chance and ran for it, hoping to slip by the young Death Eater without causing a scene. She knew he wouldn't stop her — they had gained some sort of friendship over sixth year and hoped that it still stood.

As she slipped by, she grinned, knowing she had outsmarted them once more. She took off on a run toward the Forbidden Forest, but before she could break into a full sprint, a hand grabbed her arm. Whoever it was, pulled her back and before she could stop herself she was falling. Her head slammed into a rock hard, her head bouncing off of it like a ball. It felt like her head had been split in half and stars clouded her vision. Before she lost consciousness, she only saw a dark figure looming over her.

* * *

Waking up, Hermione groaned at how achey she felt. Her body was sore and examining her arms, she saw they were bruised, but nothing could compare to the massive headache she was sporting. Remembering she had fallen and lost consciousness, she gingerly moved her fingers to the back of her head. It was wet and sticky, her hair coated in what she assumed was blood. Bringing her fingers up to her face, she confirmed by sight and smell that it was indeed blood.

"Mudblood," a voice from the shadows grumbled. "Glad to see you've woken up."

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked the stranger, panic starting to rise up within her.

"Don't you recognize my voice, Granger?" the stranger asked.

Hermione concentrated really hard, trying to place the voice. She wracked her brain trying to figure out who the man was, but without knowing where she knew them from. It could be anyone at this point, but most likely a Death Eater. Why would a Death Eater ask her if she recognized their voice? They never spoke, especially during battle.

Her eyes widened. What if it was a Death Eater that she attended school with? It could be any number of Slytherin students, but she had a pretty good idea now of who her captor could be.

"Malfoy?" she asked, biting her lip. She strained her eyes to look through the bars at the man hiding in the shadows in front of her cell.

"Close," the stranger said, walking toward the bars. He gripped the bars so tightly, his knuckles turned white and she gasped as she saw the brilliant white smile and the wavy, chestnut hair that could only be Theo Nott's.

"Theo," she whispered, not trusting her voice to speak louder. "Why me?"

"You're my present, Granger. The Dark Lord gifted you to me after he heard of our little friendship."

"As if you could call this a friendship, Theodore Nott!" Hermione screamed, jumping up to meet him at the bars, her Gryffindor courage finally showing itself.

"Friends don't capture their friends as spoils of war!"

"We were never friends Granger. I've wanted you. Always wanted you. Plus the Dark Lord gave me a mission to spy on you and I was only too pleased to follow his orders. All of those study sessions in the library were all apart of a bigger plan. Now you're mine…forever." He laughed and Hermione shivered, the sound echoing off the stone walls.

Hermione kept the tears at bay, not wanting him to see that this piece of information was putting her even closing to her breaking point. She wrapped her arms around herself, backing up until her back hit the stone wall and she sunk to the ground. She stared at the ground, motionless, unable to pull thoughts together to form a coherent sentence.

She was brought out of her stupor, when she heard keys jingling. Theo was opening up her cell. She stood up and took a fighting stance, not knowing what to expect. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, shoving the keys back inside the front pocket of his trousers.

Theo moved closer and Hermione stood her ground. She fought against herself not to slap his hand away when he reached up to caress her cheek. The plan was to keep him content for as long as possible, knowing what was coming.

His hand then moved down her face, and down her neck and when it reached her breast is when she lashed out. She punched him, her hand making connection with his nose, pushing it upward into itself.

Theo stumbled backward and her right leg shot behind him, stripping him. He fell onto the ground and Hermione attempted to push his flailing arms away to get to the keys to the cell in his pocket. Before she got a hand inside his pocket, he kicked her in the face and she fell backwards holding her lip. He had kicked her in the lip, splitting it open, not to mention the blow had reawakened her headache.

She screamed and kicked as she felt him crawl on top of her, attempting to pin down her arms and legs. All of a sudden, she could not longer move — her body frozen in place, her jaw stuck open, only her eyes able to move freely.

Hermione watched as the used his wand to his nose, staunching the flow of blood. She tried once more to wiggle free from the full body bind curse, but was unsuccessful. She whimpered as she was now at the full mercy of one Theodore Nott.

He stepped closer to her, his feet level with her head.

"Now," he said smiling, unzipping his trousers. "It's time for the real fun to begin."


	6. Not Really A Drunken Mistake

_This was written for Roll-A-Drabble in Hermione's Haven. I was given a character to pair with Hermione as well a trope. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Title: Not Really A Drunken Mistake_

 _Pairing: Rabastan Lestrange x Hermione Granger_

 _Prompt: Accidental Marriage_

 _Word Count: 551_

* * *

Hermione shot up in bed and looked around in confusion, her head pounding. She groaned and held her head, having sat up too fast. She slowly slid out of bed, as to not disturb her unknown companion and made her way to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. When her hands touched her face, she looked down in shock and there glittering on her finger was a diamond ring.

She still wasn't thinking clearly, so she opted for a hangover potion before she thought too much harder. Luckily she had one handy in her beaded bag and felt 1000 times better once she could feel it coursing through her veins. Hermione then opened up the bathroom door just a smidge and poked her head out. All she saw was a heap of covers and some messy brown hair.

Deciding she needed to figure this out now, the man was in for a bit of a rude awakening. Stomping out to the bed, she ripped the covers off of him. She stifled a giggle when he sat up in confusion, but it quickly turned to embarrassment when she realized he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"My head," he moaned, shielding his eyes from the sun streaming in.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded.

"You mean you don't recognize me, little witch?" the man laughed.

She tilted her head to the side, wracking her brain for some random memory of meeting this man previously. With nothing coming to mind, she asked him again.

"Who are you?"

He laughed, but it quickly turned into a groan, holding his head in pain.

"Do you have a hangover potion?"

"Not until you answer my question," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Rabastan Lestrange. Now, can I please have a hangover potion?"

She turned around and summoned the last bottle from her beaded bag and handed it over to the wizard in front of her.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she fiddled with the ring around her finger. She held up the ring for him to see and asked, "Any idea of how this happened?"

"Fuck," Rabastan groaned, flinging himself back onto the bed, placing a pillow across his face.

Hermione, worried she would soon be a widow if this man suffocated himself, crawled over to him and wrestled the pillow out of his arms.

"I have no idea how this happened little witch. But we are in Vegas after all."

"We're what?" Hermione said, jumping up from the bed, rushing over to the window.

She heard him repeat himself, but she wasn't listening. Throwing the curtains open, she saw that he was telling the truth. They were right on the strip, something she had only seen in pictures.

Hermione turned around, her jaw temporarily unhinged, hanging open in shock.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as she started to pace.

Rabastan laughed. "I can think of several things we could do, little witch," he said, pulling her into his lap, stopping her pacing. "We are married after all."

Hermione opened her mouth in protest, but thought better of it and closed her mouth. She shrugged and latched her mouth onto his. There could be worse things. And having an attractive man at your beck and call was not one of them.


	7. Forbidden Forest Rendezvous

This was written for the Smut Club in the Facebook group, The Dark Mark, so this is pure smut and unbeta'd. My prompts were:

—Room/setting: Forbidden Forest

—Person: Draco Malfoy

—Word: Flamingo

—Object: Hagrid's Umbrella

I was also not allowed to use the following words: inserts, father, daddy, butt.

* * *

 _Forbidden Forest Rendezvous_

 _Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione waved at Hagrid as she made her way down past his cabin and into the forbidden forest. He waved back, his large, pink umbrella in his hand. She walked quickly, not wanting to be roped into another 'experiment' of his with magical creatures. She loved Hagrid — she really did, but he just didn't seem to understand danger. Hermione let Hagrid and his fascination with dangerous creatures flit out of her mind as she entered the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

She pulled the note she had received from Draco out her pocket just to be sure she was on time and in the right place. Squinting, she looked around attempting to see through the darkness the trees created. Draco was no where to be seen.

While she knew he wouldn't tell her to meet him and then not show up, she transfigured a nearby branch into a blanket. She laughed as she sat down, realizing she had replicated a blanket she had as a child with pink flamingo's and palm trees. Hermione only sat for a few moments before Draco appeared.

"I was worried you weren't going to show up for a moment," Hermione admitted. Draco laid down on the blanket next to her, propping his head up with his hands.

He smiled at her. "Never."

"Why did you want to meet here of all places?" Hermione asked, looking around the darkening forest.

Draco sat up and copied her sitting position, crossing his legs. "Thought we might want somewhere private."

"And you wanted some alone time in the dark forest where any magical creature or Hagrid could pop up at any moment?" She shook her head in exasperation.

"Hey, work with me here witch. I am not ready to step back into the Room of Requirement and this is the next best thing. Besides, I cast some privacy spells so we wouldn't be disturbed."

"Look at you," Hermione giggled. "Using those brains of yours." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. As she tried to pull away, he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck to keep her in place. Without pulling away from Hermione, Draco got up and his knees and maneuvered her to the ground where he held himself up above her. Finally coming up for air, Draco replied to her earlier comment.

"I am second in our year after all," he said, smirking. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder before pulling him down again for another kiss. Draco wasn't one to complain that she would rather snog than talk; most of the time it was the other way around.

Deepening the kiss, their tongues twirled together tasting each other.

"Take this off, please," Hermione gasped, grabbing his tie and the front of his white button down. Draco peeled her fingers off of him. "Not yet, little witch." Before Hermione could respond, Draco dipped down and disappeared underneath her skirt. She gasped as she felt his hot breath through her soaking wet knickers.

"More, please Draco," Hermione whimpered. He smirked and pushed her knickers to the side, latching his mouth onto her clit and slowing pushing two fingers into her cunt. He didn't have to do much as she was fucking herself on his fingers; chasing her orgasm.

When he felt her clenching around his fingers, he abruptly stopped wanting her to come on his cock instead. She whimpered at the loss and Draco smirked, seeing she was reaching down to play with herself. He smacked her hand away. "You'll come when I say so witch." She whimpered again and started begging.

"Please, Draco. I need you…I need —" Hermione trailed off as he unzipped his trousers and wasted no time in guiding his cock in between her thighs. She arched her back to better accept him, encouraging him to fully sheath himself inside her. His agile fingers continued to fondle her clit as he slowly pumped in and out.

"Fuck, witch. You are so tight," he grunted, through clenched teeth.

"Faster," Hermione demanded, lifting her hips attempting to gain friction. He gave her what she asked for and pulled completely out before slamming back into her. She screamed in pleasure as his eyes slid shut in ecstasy. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and matched his rhythm, their ragged breathing the only sound besides the owls in the forest.

"Come for me love," Draco panted, his fingers gently rubbing her nub. She complied and screamed as her insides pulsed around his cock. Two thrusts later, Draco emptied himself into her, yelling Hermione's name.

Draco laid on top of Hermione, unmoving for several moments, Hermione stroking the sweat soaked hair at the back of his neck. His cock had softened and fallen out before he moved, cuddling up next to her.

"We should go back up to the castle," Hermione said, her voice still quavering with the after effects of what they had just done.

Draco nodded, but didn't move and closed his eyes. Hermione grasped his hand and laid her head on his shoulder, content to stay for a little while.


	8. Beach Side Brooding (Hermione x Draco)

_This little piece was written for Dramione Fanfiction Forum's Beach Drabble Challenge. The words I was required to use were beach, blanket, bingo and the phrase, "You call these bikini bottoms?"_

* * *

 _Beach Side Brooding_

 _Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger_

* * *

"Draco, darling!" Hermione called from downstairs. "Our portkey leaves in less than 2 minutes!"

"Coming, Hermione!" he called back. He threw on his shades, shrunk their luggage and rushed down the stairs to his new bride.

"Don't worry love," Draco said, pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm sure we'd find something to do if we missed the portkey." He smirked, and she blushed.

"I'm sure we could, but I want a honeymoon on a beach, not just in our home or even remotely close to London." She pulled away, grabbed a broken quill and they waited patiently for it to glow blue and whisk them off to their destination.

Moments later, they landed on a pristine beach with towering palm trees, white sand and a bungalow. Everything a little girl dreams of for her honeymoon.

"Draco it's beautiful!" Hermione cried, launching herself into his arms.

"Everything you hoped it would be?" he asked, laughing, trudging through the sand to the small vacation home, Hermione still in his arms.

"And more," Hermione said, dreamily. As soon as he carried her over the threshold, he set her down.

"What shall we do first?" Hermione asked. "The beach?"

"Beach sounds great. Let me enlarge our suitcases and grab a blanket. I'll meet you out there." He placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek before pulling away and heading toward the back of the house to the bedroom. Hermione walked back out the front door, pulled her hair into a high bun and walked toward the water.

As soon as she reached a semi-shaded spot, where a few palm trees were clustered, she grabbed the hem of her cover-up and pulled it over her head. Throwing it to the ground, she heard some shouting and watched as her husband sprinted from the bungalow to where she was standing.

"Is there a monster?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"No," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You call these bikini bottoms?" He gestured to her barely-there bottoms.

"That's why you came running frantically toward me like a dementor was hot on your heels? Because of my bikini bottoms?" It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. Draco Malfoy would always be dramatic regardless of age.

Draco nodded and reached for the bottoms. "They are not even covering your bum! What will people think?"

"Seriously, Draco? What will people think? We are practically on a deserted beach. Plus, I'll have you know, it is common in some European countries for nude beaches. You should be lucky that I have anything on at all." Hermione then grabbed the blanket out of his hands and spread it out on the sand. It was large enough for the both of them to lay on it and enjoy the sun.

She sat down on it and looked up at Draco where he was still standing, looking down at her in disbelief.

"What? You don't expect me to change into something one of those old bingo ladies would wear, did you?"

"No, but —" Draco started as he sat down on the blanket next to her.

"No but's Draco. We are the only ones on this beach. No need to be jealous."

He sputtered. "Now that— that is just, just absolutely ridiculous. Me? Jealous?" She tilted her head and looked at him with her knowing eyes, and he threw himself back onto the blanket, throwing his arm over his head.

"Fine! I am jealous. I just don't want any other blokes eyeing you up. You're wearing less fabric than your knickers!"

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione said, smirking as she climbed on top of him. "How about you get a closer look?"

He grinned. "Now that is something I don't mind doing." With his mind occupied with other things, Draco completely forgot his issues with the bikini bottoms in the first place. Needless to say, Hermione spent the rest of their honeymoon without them more often than she had them on.


	9. Taste of Affection

_Title: Taste of Affection_

 _Pairing: Severus Snape x Hermione Granger x Marcus Flint_

 _Word Count: 1,045_

 _This was written for the FB group, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble. The theme was threesomes and my prompt was Marcus, Severus and Family._

* * *

Marcus paced the single hallway in St. Mungo's Maternity Ward, unable to sit still. He was nervous as _hell_. _How could he not be?_ His wife was currently giving birth, and they kicked him and Severus out of the room due to complications. Marcus was afraid before about becoming a father, but now, his belly was retching in fear. If he didn't find a way to calm down, and fast, his breakfast was sure to make an appearance on the pristine floor.

"Would you sit down!" a voice snapped at him. Turning, he found Severus still sitting in the waiting area, his legs crossed, looking seemingly bored. He was dressed in black trousers and a deep green button down shirt — Hermione's favourite. Marcus had to admit he looked good. He shook his head. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking such things.

"How can you be so calm?" Marcus accosted the man, and before Severus could respond, the younger man flung himself in the chair next to his husband.

"What makes you think I am not worried?" Severus snapped, raising his eyebrow curiously at him. "Did you forget that I was a spy for many years? I learned to keep my emotions under control as not to give away my position. It is something that I have not unlearned, especially while in the public eye." Marcus opened his mouth to interject, but Severus cut him off. "In the privacy of our home, it's different."

Marcus just nodded and put his face in his hands. Maybe Severus wasn't worried because the child wasn't biologically his. Sure, the child would call him Daddy just as Severus' daughter called him, but Hermione was giving birth to _his_ daughter right now.

As if Severus could read his mind, the man responded to his thoughts. "You really think I don't care about the wellbeing of our wife and child?" Severus leaned in real close and whispered in his ear. "You might have sired him, but I find it insulting that you think I am not concerned for them. That child is just as much mine as it is yours and Hermione's. You'd think that you would have figured that out by now considering Amara calls you Daddy too, yet I am the one who sired her."

Marcus made a noise of disgust. Not at the words that Severus was saying, but at himself. His old Potion's Master was right. _How could he even bare to think those things?_ He shook his head and willed the thoughts to go away and instead turned his mind back to Hermione. Just as he made to get up to start pacing once more, Severus grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his chair. In a surprising move, Severus placed a hand on his back and rubbed it in soothing circles, the other still gripping his hand tight. He was grateful for the comfort and welcomed it knowing that his husband showing affection outside of their home was rare, if not non-existent.

Marcus leaned into Severus and turned his head toward the man. He decided that he didn't care if Severus was against public displays of affection, he wanted to show the love he had for him. Marcus moved his head slowly toward Severus and was pleased when he didn't turn away. He pressed his lips softly against the older man before eventually deepening the kiss. The fact that Severus was even allowing the kiss was a testament to how afraid he must be for their wife —Marcus figured he needed the comfort too. Just when he was thinking about shoving his tongue into his husband's mouth, they were interrupted with a cough.

Marcus was unfazed by being caught snogging in the waiting room, but Severus looked at the healer with an almost murderous stare. He didn't know if it was because they were caught and he was embarrassed or because he was annoyed they were interrupted. It might have even been because it was the same healer who kicked them out of Hermione's room. _Yeah, that was it._

The healer fidgeted as they both looked toward her. Marcus smirked knowing she probably would rather be anywhere else especially after witnessing them lip locking.

"Mister Flint, Mister Snape?" The healer asked cautiously. Both men nodded in response. "You're welcome into the room now. Your wife has given birth to a beautiful baby girl."

Before she even finished her sentence the two men were rushing out of the waiting room and into their wife's assigned room. There in the middle, sitting up in a bed, was the most beautiful woman — her riotous curls falling around her cheeks, sweat glistening on her brow and in her arms a small, pink bundle where the newborn baby lay. Marcus rushed to her side while Severus took a more cautious approach, slowly sinking into a chair next to their beloved.

Hermione looked over at Severus and smiled, moving one hand from underneath the bundle to grip his hand tightly. She then turned to Marcus and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Severus smiled at the affection shared between his two lovers. He never thought he could be this happy. More than once in his life Severus thought he would end up alone, not worthy of anyone's love. These two showed him how wrong he was.

"What are you naming her?" the healer asked, interrupting the heartfelt moment. Severus gave her another glare, but she seemed unfazed this time around. Her quill was poised on the clipboard ready to officially write down the baby's name.

"Amelia Harper Flint," Hermione whispered, and the healer nodded taking note, her quill scratching across the parchment. "You'll stay until tomorrow morning, Missus Granger and then you'll be discharged. Both of you are welcome to stay with her." The men nodded, and the healer left the room.

"She's so beautiful, love," Severus whispered.

"She is," Marcus echoed. "I can't wait to have another."

Hermione laughed. "Let's wait until my insides have recovered shall we?"

The men nodded once more and smiled at the woman they loved and the babe she held in her arms. All they needed was to return home to Amara, and their family would be complete… _well, for now_.


	10. It's Always Been You (Percy x Hermione)

This was written for Hermione's Personal Library hosted by the Facebook group, Hermione's Haven. My prompt was, _"He stepped own, trying not to look at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking."_ There were six people we could choose to pair with Hermione and we ranked them. Word count for this round was 500-1000 words.

* * *

 _Title: It's Always Been You_

 _Pairing: Hermione Granger x Percy Weasley_

 _Word Count: 884_

 _Rated: G_

 _Summary: Percy knows his love for Hermione is unrequited and is ready to accept the fact that she will never be his. How very wrong he was._

* * *

Percy walked outside of The Burrow, his shoes in his hand, enjoying the feel of the cool grass against his bare feet. He always enjoyed coming out here when his brain was too clouded with the busyness of everyday life. It had only been a few months since he had admitted his stupidity to his family and friends, and joined to fight with them in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Now here he was, four months later, pining over a girl he knew he could never have. She was currently with his youngest brother, Ron, and besides, she wouldn't want him anyways. That's why he was outside while everyone else was enjoying each other's company. It hurt his heart every time he looked at her...looked at them together.

She was one of the first to forgive him. Or, one of the first to show it at least. She embraced him like a brother and told him there was no need for apologies. And therein laid the problem. She would never see him as more than a brother when he wanted so much more.

Approaching the pond in the backyard, Percy sat down and rolled up the bottoms of his trousers. He stuck the tips of his toes in the water and let his thoughts drift once more back to Hermione.

Being in love with her made everything else in his life much more difficult. Everywhere he looked, he saw something that brought her to the forefront of his mind. She wouldn't even be near him while at work, but he would spot small, neat handwriting or smell vanilla perfume and immediately be reminded of her. Everywhere he turned, it was as if Hermione's name was flashing neon, taunting him.

He groaned and he let his head fall onto his bent knees, his horn rimmed glasses digging into his nose. It was painful, but he didn't care. How did he let it go this far? He should have stamped down his feelings about her long ago, knowing how Ron felt about her, but couldn't find it in himself to do so. He had even broken Penny's heart, telling partial lies and skirting around the truth, refusing to tell her why. He had dug himself an early grave and now it was time to lie in it.

Percy was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a squeak behind him. He lifted his head and turned to see the very person he had been thinking about standing there. Her face glowed in the moonlight and he was reminded not only of the reasons why he was in love with her, but the predicament he was in.

"Percy!" she said, surprised, walking toward him. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here."

"Where else would I be?" he asked, a little more aggressive than usual. He looked at her and grimaced. "Sorry."

"No problem. Mind if I sit?" she asked, gesturing to the ground next to him.

"Not at all. Please." He patted the ground next to him and she sat, crossing her legs.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, casually.

"I could ask you the same thing." He looked at her and she was grinning. He grinned back, but inside he was hoping she wouldn't ask. He doubted he could hide the truth, especially from her.

She looked away and the smiled dropped from her face. Finally, she answered his question. "Just tired of everyone assuming Ron and I are together."

Percy's head snapped toward her at her response. "What?"

She smiled. "I knew that's why you were out here; you were hiding."

Percy felt his face turn red and he was glad that it was dark. "Not hiding. Just...I don't know." He shook his head in defeat. What was he supposed to say?

"You know, I always admired you. I remember as a first year, seeing you as a prefect and knowing that I wanted to be one too. Even when you left your family behind, I still admired you a bit because you were off doing your own thing, not afraid to step out from underneath your brothers' shadows."

Percy looked at her, attempting to hide the shock on his face from her admission. Not once had anyone ever said anything like that to him. It was a first.

He didn't respond and she continued. "We are very similar, you know? I thrive on rules and routine. I love the power of knowledge. Learning new things was something I could never get enough of and that's why I tried to do so well in school. But you know, I criticize myself every single day—"

Percy interrupted. "But why? You are good enough. You are probably one of the most amazing people I know," he admitted.

She brought her lips into a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes, recognizing the compliment but not addressing it. "Why indeed. Tell me why you do the same thing. Tell me why you think you're not good enough for me."

"What? How—" Hermione interrupted him with a light kiss to his lips, pulling back almost immediately.

"Me?" Percy asked, incredulously once the shock from the kiss wore off.

Hermione nodded. "You. It's always been you," she whispered, once more pressing her lips against his.


	11. To Bare One's Heart (Cedric x Hermione)

This was written for the second round of Hermione's Personal Library hosted by the Facebook group, Hermione's Haven. My prompt was, _"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."_ The word count had to land in between 800-1000 words.

* * *

 _Title: To Bare One's Heart_

 _Pairing: Hermione Granger x Cedric Diggory_

 _Word Count: 817_

 _Rating: T_

 _Summary: Hermione's insecurities bubble to the surface once more questioning the love she receives. Cedric puts her self-doubt to rest and shows her just how much he loves her._

* * *

Hermione lay there staring at the ceiling. The warm sheet strewn across her and her lover was welcome against her naked flesh. Hazy golden light streaming in through their bedroom window ignited dust motes as the sun slowly made its appearance for the day. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she read 6:38 a.m. She huffed. Even on weekends, her internal alarm clock never failed to wake her — she was supposed to be having a lie in. No doubt, it was almost welcome to be wide awake after nightmares filled her head with horrors of her past, insecurities in the present, and uncertainty for the future.

Cedric must have felt her awake. Slowly turning over to face her, he draped one arm over her middle, moving her closer. He placed a kiss on her temple, and nuzzled his face into her hair before falling back onto his pillow.

"What is it, love?" Cedric murmured, his breath tickling her ear.

Hermione shook her head. "Just cursing my internal alarm clock for waking me up so early on a Saturday is all," she whispered, not wanting to wake him fully when she knew he could so easily fall back to sleep.

He nodded and yawned. "A sign you should stay in bed and sleep in longer on the weekdays, Granger."

She smiled at his humour, but the smile was short-lived. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his dark, grey eyes watching her curiously as he frowned. Cedric always could see right through her.

Hermione sighed and turned toward him, intent on telling him what was bothering her.

"Am I it for you? Like really it?" she whispered, willing her eyes to keep the tears in, but failing spectacularly. Before she could stop them, the tears fell from the corner of her eyes and onto the bed below. She didn't bother to wipe them away, knowing if she did, she would have to continue to do so.

Cedric immediately eliminated the small space between them and wrapped his arms around her, his fingers lightly brushing her exposed back. He rested his forehead against hers and just lay silent for several moments, her tears silently streaming down her face. She took a shuddering breath, trying to gain control of her emotions. Being wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend helped.

Hermione hiccupped. "I'm sorry. I —" Cedric silenced her with a soft kiss, his lips barely pressed against her own. When he pulled away, he moved his hands away from her back to her cheeks, cupping her face. Using his thumbs, Cedric wiped away the final remnants of her tears.

"You are mine, Hermione. I love you, don't you see?" Cedric's eyes bore into hers, unblinking, almost daring her to challenge the feelings he so carefully laid out for her to see. He bared his heart to her, again, like he had done so many times before, daring her to rip it from his chest.

She did see how much he loved her as she loved him just as much, if not more. But that's what scared her. There was always those what-ifs lurking in the back of her mind. _What if he really didn't love her? What if she wasn't enough for him? What if — no._ Hermione shook her head, willing herself to not think of such things. With those insecurities bubbling to the surface once more, Hermione gathered all the mental strength she had, and quickly suppressed them knowing they had no place in her life now, or in the future she planned with Cedric.

"I do see," Hermione whispered, a lump appearing in her throat. She swallowed, pushing it down before continuing. "I love you too, Cedric. I love you so much it scares me."

At her admission, Cedric quickly moved so he was above her, his lips desperately seeking out her own. No more words were spoken; the couple let their touches do the talking. They welcomed the dawn wrapped in each other's arms, showing the love they had verbally expressed only moments before.

As the couple lay wrapped in each other's arms once more, Hermione felt her eyelids fluttering, sleep threatening to take over once more. Before she could succumb to the pull of Morpheus, she heard Cedric whispering words of love in her ear.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Hermione caught part of what he was saying. "I will spend the rest of my life shouting my love for you from the rooftops. You are mine and I am yours." She smiled as she felt his lips once more against her temple. Unable to respond to his declarations as she drifted further into unconsciousness, she had but one more coherent thought flit across her mind.

 _Hermione knew in that moment without question, without calculation, and without reason that Cedric was wholly and irrevocably hers._


	12. Destined for More (Antonin x Hermione)

_This was written for a Death Eater Christmas hosted by the Facebook Group, Death Eater Groupies. I want to gift this piece to one of my good friends, the most kindhearted person you will ever know, Vino Amore. Our love for Antonin x Hermione brought us together and it's already been a year since we connected. Love you — so glad to have you in my life! xx_

* * *

 _Title: Destined for More_

 _Pairing: Antonin Dolohov x Hermione Granger_

 _Word Count: 1920_

* * *

Antonin watched as the woman who had been the object of his fascination for several years now walk into the ballroom, and he wasn't the only one who was looking. She was dressed to the nines in a long red gown that had a plunging neckline, the insides of her breasts exposed, leaving little to the imagination. Her hair was far from its usual bushiness, instead slicked back into a bun which rested on the back of her neck and long, gold earrings dangled from her ears. She looked the epitome of pureblood elegance despite her blood status — her servant Narcissa's doing no doubt.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he reached for a glass of champagne from a passing house elf. As she moved across the room, escorted by the Dark Lord, heads of his fellow brethren continued to turn. It made Antonin's blood boil to see his master touch Hermione so, knowing the old codger would love to have her for himself, but refrained due to her blood status, not wanting to procreate with her. Antonin never cared about blood status. Some of the most sophisticated pureblood women were unintelligent and bored him to tears — he'd rather have a woman with a brain. And it wouldn't go amiss if she was drop-dead gorgeous as well. It just so happened that Hermione ticked both those boxes and if Antonin were lucky she would be gifted to him later that evening.

The war had been won seven months ago at the Battle of Hogwarts, The Dark Lord's army victorious. Hermione was captured almost immediately, grabbed by Thorfinn Rowle as soon as Harry Potter hit the ground, dead. She was left to sit in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor until Antonin, and Draco Malfoy convinced the Dark Lord to use her to his benefit.

She had transformed the ranks of the Death Eaters, using rune magic to solidify themselves in society ensuring no one could ever come against them again. He knew she did it because she had no choice, but it seemed like she was starting to enjoy her time with them, especially now that she was no longer imprisoned and allowed to roam freely.

Now, this evening they were celebrating her official success, and the Dark Lord would be passing her onto one of his loyal followers as a spoil of war. Antonin had put in a request to receive her having been curious about her since their first meeting in the Department of Mysteries where she survived one of his deadliest curses. Curious might be an understatement because she never left his mind. Some might call it obsessed, maybe he was just in love. He didn't know. But what he did know is that he wanted every part of her, maybe forever.

Antonin continued to drink, careful not to drink so much, but enough that his hands stopped shaking because of nerves. He was afraid he might try to kill everyone in the room if anyone but him was gifted Hermione. Mulciber, Carrow, and both Malfoys had put in requests to receive her as well. It might be a death wish on himself, but he wasn't above killing whoever received her so he could steal her away.

Okay, so maybe he was a little obsessed he admitted to himself.

Everyone quieted, drawing Antonin out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the front of the room where he saw the Dark Lord rise from his throne, Hermione at his side.

"My loyal followers, tonight we are celebrating our pet mudblood's accomplishments." He paused and crowd cheered, Antonin clapping politely along, gritting his teeth at both 'pet' and 'mudblood'.

"Now, as promised, I'll be presenting her to the five men who submitted requests, and she will be able to choose who she prefers."

Antonin's jaw dropped and stood in shock at the Dark Lord's revelation. He thought the Dark Lord would be choosing who Hermione went to. Swearing to himself, he downed another glass of wine, picking up another.

"Suitors, please come forward," the Dark Lord called, gesturing toward the crowd. Antonin walked toward the front of the room, nodding at the other four as he took his place standing in front of the throne.

He looked anywhere but right at Hermione as insecurities flooded his mind. In what world would she ever choose him? If she were to choose anyone, surely she would pick the younger Malfoy as he was closer in age and they seemed to be close. Not to mention he had almost killed her a few short years ago — the scar clearly visible in the dress she was wearing.

"Now, pet. The choice is entirely up to you."

Antonin lifted his head and looked at her again. She looked down the row at all of them lined up. It seemed like she was trying to memorise each of them, looking them up and down one at a time. When she looked at him, it looked as if her honey-coloured eyes had a fire burning in them, but it wasn't anger. Maybe curiosity, or even lust? He could only hope and pray to Merlin. After several more minutes of silence and Antonin holding his breath, Hermione spoke.

"I am ready to choose, my Lord," Hermione said, her voice breathy and Antonin's heart moved it's way into his throat as she refused to break eye contact with him. "I want Dolohov."

Antonin felt like he had his breath knocked out of him when his last name spilt from her lips. He must have stood still with his jaw unhinged for several moments because when Carrow elbowed him in the side, he snapped out of whatever stupor he was in.

"Dolohov, come claim your prize," the Dark Lord said, holding up Hermione's hand.

Still in shock, Antonin made his way up the few steps to the throne and took Hermione's hand away from the Dark Lord's. He tucked it into his side, and they walked away from the crowd, the sound of applause following them.

Antonin led Hermione through the door and away from prying eyes. Finding a small alcove with a bench, he gestured for her to take a seat before he did so himself.

He rubbed his hands against his eyes, trying to find the words. To what he didn't know. Did he apologise? Did he ask 'why me'? Before he could form the words, Hermione grasped his hand and spoke.

"I know we both have so much to talk about, but how about we just enjoy this last night of the year?" Antonin could tell she was nervous for his reaction as she gnawed on her bottom lip.

Raising his hand, he pulled her lip from in between her teeth, running his fingers over the now swollen flesh. "You shouldn't do that."

Antonin could hear her suck in a large breath before letting it out again. "Why not?"

"Because I'd like to do that and I am finding it difficult to restrain myself," he admitted, moving his fingers from her lips and onto her cheek. She smiled at the gesture, closing her eyes and leaning into his hand.

"So what do you say?" she said after a while, opening her eyes to look at him once more. The fire that he had seen burning in her eyes in the ballroom was still there, perhaps her eyes were always like that despite what she was feeling.

Antonin nodded. "I think that sounds good. Come back to the ballroom with me?"

Hermione nodded, prompting Antonin to stand up and offer his hand, helping her off the bench.

They were silent as they traipsed back to the ballroom, enjoying each other's company without all the busy talk. Antonin was eager for tomorrow already, wanting to speak to his witch about the future.

Hermione gasped as they entered the ballroom and Antonin let out a booming laugh.

"Looks like there was some nonsense after we left," Antonin commented, looking up at the chandelier where two lower level Death Eaters were strung about, drunk off their arses. They were swinging the chandelier back and forth, oblivious to the danger they could potentially be in.

The rest of the party was in full swing — the Weird Sisters putting on a full-blown concert in one part of the ballroom, Exploding Snape and various other games happening in another. It seemed everyone had gotten exponentially more drunk in the few moments they were gone. Antonin wasn't keen on joining the party this late in the game. He wasn't a fan of playing catch up.

A house elf passed, and Hermione grabbed two glasses of champagne, handing one off to him. She walked toward an almost abandoned corner, only Rowle and his chosen witch of the evening snogging on the sofa. Antonin followed and took a seat next to her. Trying his best to ignore Rowle, he focused his full attention on Hermione and dared to grab her hand. When she didn't pull away, he took a deep breath and relaxed, taking a sip of the champagne.

"What do you wish for in the upcoming new year?" Hermione asked, looking at him curiously.

Antonin thought about that for a moment. What did he want?

"To get to know you," he said, knowing it was cheesy as all get out. "I want to know everything about you, what makes you tick. I want to consume all of you." His voice grew husky at the end, hinting at what he meant by consuming all of her.

Hermione blushed at his words and took a sip of champagne. "I want that too," she admitted. "I have been curious about you ever since the Department of Mysteries. Maybe a little bit more than curious if I am being honest."

Antonin grinned at her admission before laughing. She looked crestfallen at his outburst, but he was quick to correct himself. "No, no, I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at myself."

When she looked as if she didn't believe him, he elaborated. "I have been unable to keep my mind off you since that night as well. A few others have even gone as far as calling me obsessed."

Hermione grinned. "Rowle?"

Antonin laughed. "Yeah, was he on your case too?

"He was and—"

She was cut off as the bells signalling midnight rang. "Cheers," she said, clinking her glass against his. He took a quick sip of his drink before setting in on the table next to the sofa. Taking a chance, he stood up and pulled her up to meet him, taking away her glass as well.

"I think the New Year should start off with a kiss, don't you think? I don't want to be destined for a year of loneliness." Antonin saw the barest of nods from her before swooping in and pressing a kiss against her lips.

He began to pull away when she kissed him back, placing her hands on each side of his head, deepening the kiss. By the time they pulled away, both of them were gasping for breath.

"I don't think we're destined for a year of loneliness," Hermione said, moving her hands from the sides of his head to grasp the front of his shirt. "I think we are destined for much much more."

Hermione stood on her tiptoes initiating another kiss, and all Antonin could do was greet her with a smile on his lips. Much much more indeed.

* * *

Anyone else catch Narcissa's job?


	13. Damn Near Perfect (Harry x Hermione)

_A/N: This was written for the Facebook group, Harmony & Co and their monthly Lyric Llama. This fic was inspired by the lyrics from First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes: "Yours was the first face that I saw, I think I was blind before I met you." I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration. And as always, JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter._

* * *

 _Title: Damn Near Perfect_

 _Pairing: Harry Potter x Hermione Granger_

 _Word Count: 1281_

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he stood in front of the barrier that would lead him to The Hogwarts Express. He had finally convinced Sirius to let him attend Hogwarts after his sixteenth birthday. Both he and Remus had an outright brawl about five years ago over the matter when Harry had first received his Hogwarts letter. Of course they had made up later on.

Remus wanted him to attend because it was what his parents would have wanted. Sirius, well, he wanted the same thing but fear held him back. Fear that Harry would be taken advantage of, fear that he would get hurt and Sirius would lose him too. And that is why he had been homeschooled his entire life. He supposed it hadn't been a complete waste as he learned about being the lord of a house and the ins and out of muggle and wizarding government in addition to his schoolwork. Sirius had also made sure he had friends — the Weasley's, Neville, Malfoy. But he wanted to experience school as his parents had, as Sirius had, as his friends and any other normal kid does.

"You can do this, Harry," Sirius said, clapping him on the shoulder. His godfather knew he was a bit nervous. "I'll be right behind you." Harry nodded and took off in a dead sprint toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

He closed his eyes as he got closer in case he were to hit the barrier (quite irrational of him he knew, but it went against everything he knew to run straight at a brick wall) and opened them again when he didn't. In front of him stood a red engine and in gold lettering on the side it said _The Hogwarts Express_.

Looking behind him, Sirius appeared. He clapped Harry on the shoulder once again. "It's a beauty isn't it?" At Harry's nod, Sirius grinned. "Let's go find you a compartment."

Together, they rolled his trolley over to the middle of the train. "This seems good," Harry said, stepping up and walking into the nearest compartment. Sirius waved his wand, levitating the trunk onto the shelf above the seats.

Sirius looked around. "It feels just like yesterday that I was on my way to Hogwarts."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Does it, old man?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Watch who you're calling old, pup," a voice said behind Sirius. Stepping out from behind his godfather, Remus grinned at Harry, tilting his head forward in greeting. Harry walked over and bear hugged the man.

"You've been gone so long, I didn't think you were going to make it."

Remus shook his head. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Our little pup all grown up and going off to Hogwarts. Your parents would be so proud."

Harry nodded, solemnly. He had always wanted his parents to be around despite Sirius and Remus filling the roles beautifully. He never wanted for anything.

"Don't be sad, Harry," Sirius said, pulling him away from Remus and into his arms. "They are so proud of you. They're looking down on you right now, so proud of the man that you have become."

Harry nodded and pulled back. "Thanks Padfoot."

"Now go out there and get some girls!"

"Sirius," Remus said, shaking his head. "Harry, you can get some girls, but I know you know your school work comes first, right?"

"Right. Schoolwork then girls," Harry repeated, grinning at the two men.

"Or, girls AND schoolwork. Two birds with one stone," Sirius said, holding up a finger.

"I'm not worried about girls," Harry said. "They should come flocking to me right? I mean I did defeat the most powerful dark wizard of the age when I was a baby."

Both Sirius and Remus' mouth dropped.

"Just kidding!" Harry said. "Please, you are both so gullible. I think I can navigate the waters of Hogwarts on my own. Plus, after you told me all the stories of what happened while you were at Hogwarts, I probably shouldn't follow your lead."

The Hogwarts Express blew its' whistle, signaling that there was about one minute to go until the train pulled out of the station.

"You're probably right," Remus said. He looked at Sirius. "It's time for us to go, Pads."

Sirius nodded. They both gave him one last hug before stepping back onto the platform. Harry leaned out the window and waved goodbye as the train started to move, chugging along until they were eventually out of sight.

There was green grass and sunny skies as the train sped on. It was odd how they didn't go through the city when leaving London, but instead ended up directly on the countryside as they left the platform. Magic worked in weird ways sometimes.

His attention was drawn away from the picturesque countryside when his compartment door slid open. A witch, about his age, with the bushiest brown hair was standing there. Her eyes were hazel — almost gold. She was dressed in a muggle jumper and jeans, converse on her feet.

"Hi," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

Harry gestured to the seat across from him. "Not at all. Have a seat, Miss—" He looked at her expectantly, hoping she would fill in the blank and tell him her name.

"Granger," she said, taking a seat across from him. "But you can call me Hermione. And you are?"

"Harry Potter." He reached out his right hand and she returned the handshake. "Hermione," he said, testing the name on his lips as he pulled his hand away. "Shakespeare right?"

She nodded. "My parents were big fans of A Winter's Tale. Though I don't really feel like I am like his Hermione at all."

"Fair enough. So Hermione, tell me about Hogwarts. Something that I can't read in the books."

And he watched as her eyes lit up, and launched into something about a room that disappeared and reappeared at will, filling up with whatever you were in need of at the time. As she continued to talk, Harry just watched as her eyes flashed in excitement and she talked animatedly with her hands. He grinned as he loved bringing someone's passion out — you could see how much she loved Hogwarts and everything within it.

"Harry, Harry!" He shook his head and came out of his head. "Are you listening to me?"

He blinked several times. "Sorry I—you're just so beautiful talking about what you love, I got a little lost in your eyes."

A light blushed graced Hermione's cheeks. "Uhm—I don't ever..." She paused and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I mean, thank you."

"You're welcome."

After that, their conversation continued as normal, almost as if they were old friends reminiscing on memories of the past. The sky outside slowly turned darker as night fell. They only noticed they were close to Hogwarts went the outside lights of the train came on.

"Oh!" Hermione said, jumping up. "We should get changed into our robes, we'll be arriving soon. I'll be right back." She ran out, leaving Harry to his thoughts and to also get changed into his robes.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. When he had first saw her standing in the doorway of the compartment, he thought she was beautiful. But getting to know her, he felt she was perfect in every way. Of course, no one was perfect, but she came damn close.


	14. Rain is a Good Thing (Harry x Hermione)

A/N: This was written for Harmony & Co's June Lyric Llama. It's a muggle AU, with Harry and Hermione being in their twenties and living in the midwest USA. Enjoy x

Disclaimer: This fic was inspired by the lyrics, "Ain't nothin' like a kiss out back in the barn. Ringin' out our soakin' clothes, ridin' out a thunderstorm. When the tin roof gets to talkin' its the best love we make. Yeah where I come from, rain is a good thing, from the song, Rain is a Good Thing by Luke Bryan. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration. In addition, all canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am no profiting from this work.

* * *

 _Title: Rain is a Good Thing_

 _Pairing: Harry Potter x Hermione Granger_

 _Word Count: 1291_

* * *

Hermione laughed as Harry fed her a strawberry, the juices falling down his fingers and her face. She was lying on her stomach, her feet in the air as Harry lounged on his side.

"Are there any more?" Hermione asked, stretching her neck to see into the basket.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry love. You devoured them all."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I can think of other things I'd rather devour. Strawberries are aphrodisiacs, you know."

Harry smirked. "I do know." He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. "And we are in the middle of nowhere, it's perfect."

They were in the middle of a field, off the beaten path, surely a farmers piece of land.

Hermione moved from her laying down position and climbed on top of Harry. She went to peel of her top when a loud roll of thunder made her squeal in surprise.

She looked up into the sky and clouds were quickly rolling by, darker clouds in the distance moving closer. A raindrop fell on her forehead, and she wiped it away with a swipe of her hand.

"We have to go!" She jumped up and slid on her sandals while Harry threw everything into the picnic basket.

They started to run toward the road where Harry's truck was parked, but it was too late. The heavens opened up and downpoured on them.

"Harry, it's too far!" Hermione shouted through the thick wall of rain.

"There—"Harry pointed in the distance. Hermione looked. It was a red barn with a tin roof, perfect protection from the storm.

She started running in the direction, Harry running right beside her. By the time they reached the opening, they were soaked all the way through. They probably would have had better luck running for the truck, but she supposed this wasn't so bad.

Harry dropped the picnic basket and collapsed on a nearby bale of hay.

"This place looks abandoned." She looked around. There were no animals or farming equipment — staples for a farmer in the midwest.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe it is. Either way, I'm sure whoever owns this wouldn't mind that we are here seeking shelter."

"You're right," she said, taking a seat next to him.

Harry grinned. "It's rare that I hear that from you."

She elbowed him lightly in the belly, and he feigned being injured. "You big baby. I didn't even hurt you."

"I know what would help my injury." He had that smirk on his face giving away that he was up to something.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

His hands moved toward her hip and slowly pulled up her shirt and Hermione willingly lifted her arms above her head, allowing Harry to put it up over her head.

"Much better," Harry said, tossing her shirt to the hay. "We need to ring out our clothes anyway — they're soaking wet."

Hermione nodded and agreed and reached behind her and let her bra fall down her arms, exposing her breasts. Harry reached for her, but Hermione brought up her hand and with a wave of her finger told him no.

"You just said we needed to ring out our clothes. We should do that." She raised her eyebrow, expecting him to challenge her, but he complied. He quickly ripped his shirt over his head, revealing his hardened abs, a line of hair disappearing into his jeans. She pushed her shorts and knickers down in one swoop, leading her bare. Harry followed, shedding the wet clothing from his lower body.

Hermione picked up both their clothes and hung them over a nearby railing, really wanting to dry them out before they put them back on. Harry came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle, his hands moving up to cup her breasts. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck, and she tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck.

Harry continued to lavish kisses on her neck, all while tweaking her nipples in between his fingers, bringing them to hardened pebbles.

"Turn around, love. I want to see you." Harry kept his hands on her as she spun in place. He took a step back and gazed approvingly at her body. She blushed under his stare, still not used to the attention he lavished her with.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione," She continued to blush and looked down at her feet. He lifted her head up, forcing her to look in his eyes, green as the grass outside. "Don't be shy, it's just me." He smiled at her.

Hermione nodded and smiled back, taking a deep breath.

"Come here," Harry said, pulling her close. He pressed a kiss against her lips, his fingers digging into her arse, as she tried to wrap her legs around him.

"Eager are we?" He asked as he pulled away.

She nodded. "The rain will probably let up soon."

Harry shrugged. "Abandoned, remember?" Hermione looked up as rain began to beat down harder on the tin room. "And I don't think this storm is letting up anytime soon."

Harry moved her back toward the hay and laid her down on it. "Okay?" She nodded. Harry climbed on it with her, leaning over her. He lowered his mouth to a breast before moving his kisses south, stopping at her mound.

"Don't tease...please." Harry immediately gave her what she wanted and buried his face in her mons, licking and sucking on the little pebble that gives her so much pleasure. He added in his fingers, and she was on the edge of pure bliss. Harry licked her through her orgasm, her fingers still pulling roughly on his hair. He came up and grinned at her, his glasses a little skewed.

"Sorry," Hermione laughed, reaching down to straighten them on his face. "Maybe I was a bit eager."

Harry grinned at her. "I don't mind."

He crawled up her body once more and grabbed his erection. As he placed a kiss on her lips, he slowly pushed inside her, swallowing her moan as he bottomed out. Slowly, he moved inside her despite her begs to move faster and harder.

"I'm close," she gasped, feeling the coil in her stomach wind tighter and tighter.

"Me too." Sweat shined on his forehead, the humidity brutal. Hermione leaned in for a kiss as Harry moved his right hand down to her clit. "Come with me," he begged her. With a few swipes of his thumb, Hermione tumbled over the edge, Harry thrusting a few more times before following her into orgasmic bliss.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, her breathing laboured.

"I love you too," he said back, laying his head on her chest, using her breasts as a pillow. She ran his fingers through his dark locks, pushing it back from his forehead.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked out the open barn door. "It doesn't seem as if the rain is going to stop anytime," she mused.

Harry lifted his head and smiled that earth-shattering smile at her. The kind that made her heart stop and her stomach get caught in her throat. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to make use of the time we will be here."

Hermione grinned and sat up, pushing him off of her. She moved from the hay, and placed her knees in the dirt, her hands on Harry's thighs.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any more time then, should we?" Harry leaned back against the hay, weaved his hands through her hair and groaned when her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock.

The rain changed their plans for the afternoon, but just maybe, rain was a good thing.


	15. By Your Side (Harry x Hermione)

This little drabble was written for a prompt in the Facebook group, Fairest of the Rare. It is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own!

 **Prompt:**

Character: Harry Potter

Peace and Quiet

"I never asked for this, I just want to be left alone."

* * *

 _Title: By Your Side_

 _Pairing: Harry Potter x Hermione Granger_

 _Word Count: 472_

* * *

Harry opened up one eye to check out his surroundings - mainly wanting to make sure everyone had left him alone. He sighed a breath of relief and blinked open both eyes. They were gone.

It wasn't that he wasn't appreciative of how much they cared for him, but sometimes going from no intimacy to being suffocated by the Weasley's was too much. The peace and quiet is just what he needed, especially since less than 24 hours earlier, he saw Voldemort return.

His life was never going to be easy. Oh, how he wished for a normal life - a normal childhood. But he knew that would never happen, not when there was a Dark Lord out there trying to kill him and all that he loved. Up until this point, the Wizarding World had been an escape from his horrid Aunt and Uncle and right now, he was seriously debating going into the muggle world and never coming back.

Heels clicked in the distance as he continued to muse about his potential departure - a departure that was only a distant dream. He could never leave everyone else behind to fight a battle that began and ended with him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the clicking of shoes stopped. He looked to his left to see Hermione standing there, looking at him sadly.

"Hermione," he croaked. "I never asked for this—" He felt the tears finally coming, and choked.

"I know," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into his arms.

He pushed her away, wiping at his eyes. "—I just want to be left alone."

She refused and pulled him closer. "Don't push me away, Harry. Please. You've been so strong for everyone, you don't have to be that way in front of me."

Harry nodded and buried his face in her neck and sobbed. He cried for the parents he never got to meet, his godfather who had lived half his life in Azkaban, Cedric who would never get to live the life he deserved…the list just went on. His heart hurt.

Finally, he pulled himself together and sniffled as he pulled away from Hermione. She smiled softly at him and brought her hands up to his hair, smoothing it down.

"You know you aren't in this alone right? I'll be here right here by your side, always."

Harry nodded and clasped her hand in his. He knew she was telling the truth. Hermione had always been there for him, her loyalty never wavering. And he knew he'd never make it without her.

They sat in silence, comforting each other with soft touches and sweet smiles. Harry enjoyed her company and was glad she didn't leave when he'd asked. He knew the peace and quiet would be fleeting, a war on the horizon.


End file.
